


Only the moon will know

by Stardusted (Harhailija)



Series: femslash100 drabbles [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F, Femslash Drabbletag 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 15:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4484667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harhailija/pseuds/Stardusted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Margaery has invited Sansa to the lake underneath the moonlight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only the moon will know

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash100's Drabble Tag 6 using the prompt "Margaery/Sansa - underwater".

Sansa stops right before water of a lake could reach her toes. She’s here because of a letter Margaery sent her earlier in that day, just in time to see how the moon is rising on the sky.

It’s beautiful, but nothing like the woman standing in the lake. Smooth hair flows over her back, lands into the water looking like a waterfall. The queen doesn’t turn around, it seems like she’s forgotten that Sansa’s supposed to be here.

“Why don’t you join me? Water is surprisingly warm tonight.” Margaery glances over her shoulder. Of course she hasn’t forgotten, she never forgets, especially not someone like Sansa.

“I don’t think it’s…”

Margaery laughs lightly and turns around. Her bare shoulders are gleaming in the sheer moonlight, water in her hair sparkles like a small a tiara although she would never need that to prove her beautiful nature.

“Come on, no one’s going to see.”

Margaery has whispered those words many time (behind locked doors, underneath blankets, hidden in the garden) and still they send shivers down Sansa’s spine. But she’s not in position to deny anything from Margaery, they both know the answer before she even makes her first move.

* * *

It takes time but Margaery is patient. She loves this moment when Sansa exposes her body, inch by inch. First she drops her shoes, then loosens the lashes of her dress with her trembling fingers. The fabric falls down, reveals those long legs Margaery wishes to cover with a thousand kisses.

The moment when Sansa’s foot touches the water, slips underneath the surface, is even more precious. She walks into the water, closer and closer, but yet not close enough. Margaery reaches towards the princess, and after slow seconds Sansa’s hand takes hers. She pulls her closer, skin to skin.

“You look beautiful tonight,” Margaery purrs.

“You tell that every time.”

“Still, it’s never a lie.”

Margaery guides Sansa further into the water, it’s just as warm as she has promised. With a small kiss on Sansa’s earlobe, Margaery pulls her deeper. Because what happens underwater, will also stay there.


End file.
